No Feelings
by Mei and Mickey
Summary: Mathias Køhler is a bubbly, happy-go-lucky nerd. Lukas Bondevik is an emotionless punk who wants nothing to do with anyone. When a prank goes horribly wrong and these two misfits are blamed, will they be able to juggle their punishment, schoolwork, their personal lives and even each other? DenNor with slight Sufin, plus other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Long A/N ahead, you may skip it if you wish**

 **Hey, guys! Mei here for another one of her amazing stories! Okay, first off, I would like to explain a few things: 1. For those of you who are reading our other stories, I apologise greatly for not updating. Mickey and I have been having some problems with getting ourselves time to actually type/edit out stories... Sorry... 3: 2. I know I shouldn't be writing a new story until I finish my other ones... But I'm weak, and scared I'm gonna lose my ideas. 3. Guys, this is my first Hetalia fic, so please don't hate. Also, this is one of my favourite ships and I'm scared to death that the characters are going to be too OOC, so I'm kinda panicking. Also, I'd like to explain that this is the prologue and it takes place a few years before the actually story... Honestly, you could probably skip the prologue and still understand the story, and I apologise if this doesn't make too much sense and it's just drabble. It was the only idea I had for the beginning, but it _will_ get better, I swear (it's just an introduction to the characters). 4. Last but not least, I would like to thank two very people for helping me with this idea, Mickey and Vermilion Jay. They both have been very supportive and have helped me with ideas for this story, (and helped me edit and keep the characters in order) so they both deserve as much credit as I do. Thank you guys! Anyway, here is the prologue, I hope you guys like it :3. (Also, I do not own Hetalia)**

* * *

Fear, excitement, anxiety – all the feelings of the first day of a new school.

The fear of getting lost, not being able to open your locker, and, hell, just agonizing about fitting in were all very common worries that crept into the brains of freshmen as they started their journey through four years of work, judgmental bullies, and the pressure of juggling your social life with schoolwork and sleep. But, for a teen switching not just schools, but different countries, right smack in the middle of his first year, the trepidation was times ten.

"Hello, my name is Mathias Køhler. I'm fifteen years old and I just moved here from Copenhagen, Denmark." The blond teen sighed out as he stood, a bit agitated, in front of his new homeroom class.

Now, Mathias wasn't a normally timid person. The Dane was a very open and loved attention just as much as the next fellow. He had an animated aura and a bright grin that could make even the grouchiest of scrooges smile. But his appearance was never enough for him to receive the attention he loved. The blond was born with wild, pointy blond hair that could never be domesticated, even by the strongest of hair gels. A pair of thick-rimmed cracked glasses, just a little too nerdy to be considered cool, sat upon the bridge of his nose, acting like a window for his sparkly sapphire eyes. Though he had an attractive face overall,but the thick layer of dork would easily overpower it, causing anyone who caught a glimpse of him to take a double take. His attire consisted of a white button-up uniform top from his previous school, accompanied by a red and white tie, tightly hanging around his neck, and black dress pants. He seemed to wear this outfit everyday with the exception of switching ties.

Yes, Mathias was a stereotypical nerd. If the twenty-year old grandpa glasses, odor of old books that seemed to follow him everywhere, and braces weren't enough to convince you, his interests sure would. The Dane, like most others who were stashed in the click of "geeky losers", enjoyed spending his free time playing chess on his school's chess team, collecting Pokémon cards, playing dungeons and dragons, and hanging out with his cosplaying group.

Mathias sighed to himself as he wished he was allowed to sit down now. His sparkling eyes skimmed the classroom, carefully observing the faces of his peers staring at him. Like anyone other high school, it was full of the usual stereotypes. There were the traditional preppy girls making googly eyes at boys they considered hot, the jocks who held expressions of boredom and annoyance, and a white-haired boy whispering a joke to his friend next to him, both releasing a chuckle – the Dane assumed the white-haired boy was going to the the usual class clown.

"Thank you, Mathias. You may take your seat now," a cheery chestnut-haired teacher dismissed him from his position in front of the board.

As the blond began to head to his seat, his eyes moved to the back of the room. His orbs widen slightly as they met a figure sitting in the corner staring out the window. The boy who's eyes were fixed on the outside world had platinum blond hair, that was shaved on the left side in the shape of a cross. He acquired silver piercings all up his ears, a black lip piercing and a metal ring that looked like it was trying to escape his nose. He expressed an emotionless face and couldn't care less about being here. He wore slightly ripped black jeans, a cut sleeveless Sex Pistols shirt, revealing a dragon tattoo climbing up his arms.

The Dane's heart almost stopped when the boy turned his indigo eyes towards him. The boy's eyes were filled with nothingness, like a wall was built up in front of the windows to his soul. The mysteriousness of this teen was enough for Mathias to internally "lose it". His chest was penetrated with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Now, Mathias was a pretty logical teen and wasn't too keen withe the phrase "love at first sight", but this boy, a kid he didn't know the name of, seemed to overtake him, forcing this emotion into him.

As the mysterious boy turned back to the window, Mathias took his seat, trying his hardest not to look back at the boy in the corner. His mind ran wild with thoughts on the platinum blond until...

"Hey! Psst! You!" A voice called out to him in a hushed whisper.

The blond turned his head to meet red eyes staring right at him, causing him to jump a little in his seat. The teen sitting next to him had snowy white hair and crimson red eyes. His lips were curled into a smile and he wore shirt with a yellow bird on it.

"Since you're new here and you don't have any friends yet, let the awesome me be the first one!" His voice was coated with a thick German accent and his teeth were bared into a grin. "I'm Gilbert! The most awesome person you'll ever meet!"

The Dane grinned and opened his mouth to greet the albino when...

"Whoa, dude, no way." The attention of the two were turned to a new voice booming behind Mathias – a teen with dirty blond hair and glasses much cooler than the Dane's. "I'd like to say that I'm the hero here, and the hero is always awesome." The dirty blond teen continued. "I'm Alfred, by the way."

"What makes you think you're better than me?" the Prussian challenged, clenching his fists.

"I'm the star of the JV football team!" he retorted with a smile.

"JV? Ha! I made varsity soccer!" he replied, leaning on Mathias's desk to get closer to the American.

"Well, I'm only a freshman," Alfred defended, lips uncurling from his previous smile.

"So am I." Gilbert knew he had won this argument.

"Well," Mathias finally found the courage to speak up. "At least you two are on sports teams...I only play chess..." He looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey, that's still cool!" Alfred comforted with a smile. "You must be really smart!"

Mathias shrugged. "I guess so."

"If it's chess you like, you can join the school's team." The white-haired boy suggested with a shrug.

The Dane's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Gil!"

"No problem, the awesome me is always happy to help the less awesome people."

The two blonds rolled their eyes at the Prussian as the bell rang and the students headed to their next classes.

* * *

Mathias let a sigh escape his lips as he entered the crowded lunch room. So far, all his classes seemed somewhat decent; the main downside was that beside Gilbert and Alfred, he had failed to make any more friends. During his math and gym classes, he had noticed the mysterious boy from his homeroom, but fear had him glued to a seat far away from the punk. Though, it was probably the best idea that they didn't talk in gym, since Mathias was still being accustomed to the warm weather and threw up all over the water fountain after running five laps under the merciless sun's rays and everyone avoided the Dane for the rest of class.

The blond skimmed the cafeteria. Friends had already met up with each other and gathered to their usual places amongst the tables. Long lines to buy lunch wrapped their way around the border like a giant centipede. To the teen's dismay, he could find neither Gilbert nor Alfred in the room.

He dropped his head in disappointment as he made his way to a table in the corner of the room. Most times he would be going to another table, attempting to make friends with anyone he could, but the mortifying scene of him throwing up all over the only source of water for the tired gym class kept playing like a record in his mind, refusing to let him sit near any form of human life. He sat down in the stuffy corner, accompanied by dust bunnies and cobwebs that made their homes in the corners and cracks on the walls.

Mathias pulled out a sandwich from his neatly pack lunch bag and took a bite, watching the other teens eat and share happy conversations with their friends as he sat all alone, no one to listen to his funny jokes or questioned him about his hometown.

"Hey..um...Can I sit with you?"

Mathias looked up, meeting faces with a young looking boy. He had blond hair and bright violet eyes. His face held a friendly smile and two shiny piercings could be seen under it. The boy wore a slightly baggy black shirt, his wrists were covered with spiked bracelets and chains were hanging from his grey jeans. His appearance shouted "metal", but his adorable face said quite the opposite.

Mathias grinned. "Oh, yeah. Of course!" He patted the seat next to him, welcoming the younger boy.

"Thanks." The boy sat down, opening his brown lunch bag. "I'm Tino, Tino Väinämöinen." He held his hand out.

Mathias shook his hand. "I'm Mathias. I just moved here from Denmark."

Tino's eyes widen. "Whoa, really? You're the kid who threw up over the water fountain?"

Mathias hit his head on the table. Was that really the most interesting gossip going around the school? "Yeah..." He reluctantly answered the blond.

"H-hey! Don't be embarrassed!" he spat the words out, shaking his head. "Believe me, not too many people know about that..."

Mathias sighed. That was a relief – well, it would be if it didn't prevent him from making friends that day. "Wait, so how did you find out?" He tilted his head in confuzzlement.

The blond forced a chuckle and rubbed the back on his neck. "Well... I was just... um... There's this guy in that class I kinda like, and sometimes I pass by to see him." He turned his attention back to the Dane. "You can't tell him, okay?" He asked.

Shit! What if it was that one Mr. Mysterious? Of course he'd choose Tino over a wimpy nerd! Not only did it look like they had common interests and they dressed alike, Tino wasn't afraid to talk to people and openly stated that he stalked his crush's gym class. That took some courage.

"Don't worry." Mathias sighed. "I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm talking about Berwald!" Tino smiled at the sound of the name.

See? At least knew his name, one thing Mathias longed to know.

"You know..." Tino continued. "You and him could be good friends. You guys looked like you could be."

The Dane sent him a bewildered look. "He looks nothing like me."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

After a minute or two of this going on, Tino finally clarified. "Yes, you do! You're both tall and you both have glasses and blond hair."

Oh. So he wasn't talking about the other kid. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about someone else." He looked down, mortified that he jumped to conclusions too quickly.

"Who?" Tino questioned.

"This one kid who kinda dresses like you, has a tattoo, half his head shaved." Mathias tried to describe without saying the words 'hot' or 'sexy'.

"Ooooh." Tino smiled. "You mean Lukas, don't you?"

Lukas, so that was his name.

"Yeah, Lukas and I used to be in the same homeroom until high school. He seems like a cool guy, but he doesn't talk to anyone except his brother and his best friend." Tino added. "Sometimes he stops by the chess practice and just watches."

"Really?" This chat just got interesting. Chess and Lukas at the same place? Was this heaven? "Could you show me where the chess club meets? I'm interested in joining."

Tino smiled. "Of course! I go all the time and watch Berwald. One of these days I'm going to ask him out – I wonder if he likes coffee..." Tino thought aloud, causing Mathias to chuckle.

"Hey, maybe I'll become friends with him and I can help you," the older blond offered with a smile.

Tino's eyes almost popped out of his head as he smiled and nodded excitingly. "Oh my god! That would be amazing! Can you really?"

Before Mathias could nod, Tino grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the cafeteria as the bell rang, pulling him along to their next class.

* * *

"So, yeah. I've liked Berwald ever since he moved here, which was in seventh grade." Tino rambled as they strolled to the library. Apparently, the duo had their last two classes together, so they took this opportunity to get to knew each other (more like Tino talked about himself and Berwald as Mathias listened, always being cut off whenever he had something to add). "But," Tino continued. "I've never had the courage to talk to him, he's a little intimidating, but I know he's a softy at heart, I can just tell. Oh, we're here." Tino stopped suddenly.

Mathias looked through a window that lead into a library. Several teens had already started gathering and began practicing and perfecting their chess skills.

"Oh, there's Berwald!" Tino pressed his face against the glass and pointed to a tall nerd.

As soon as he saw him, Mathias recognized the taller blond from gym class. Well, Tino was right, they did look alike. Berwald wore almost the exact thing as the Dane, with the exception of a sweater vest and a blue tie. His demeanor was much more serious than Mathias's and he always looked like he was in an awkward situation.

Mathias opened the door and turned to the Fin. "You coming?"

Tino stepped away from the glass, leaving a smudged mark. He smiled. "Yeah, I'll be in in a minute."

The Dane gave him a nod of understanding before entering the library. Instantly, his eyes caught the tall nerd sitting by himself with a chess board. Mathias took this opportunity to sit down and get familiar with him as they played a friendly round of chess.

"Hey, I'm Mathias!" The blond greeted with a smile as he plopped down into the chair across from his opponent. "Mind if I play a round with you?"

Berwald looked at with emotionless eyes and let out a mumble, which Mathias assumed to be a "sure". He smiled as he moved the first piece.

"What's your name?" Mathias questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Berwald," he said barely above a mumble in a thick Swedish accent.

Mathias nodded as they continued their chess game, having only small talk. Obviously the Swede did not enjoy much conversation and tended to give one word answers. The thought of the talkative metalhead falling in love with this quiet bookworm amazed Mathias to no end.

After what felt like an hour, the game finally came to a close, resulting in the Swede winning.

"Well, good game." Mathias held his hand out to shake the winner's victorious hand.

Berwald gave his hand an expressionless look before giving it a quick shake.

As they shook, Mathias smiled. He had a feeling this was going to be the start on a great high school life for him.

* * *

 **Guys, forgive me, I had no ideas on how to end this. At all... Anyway, yeah, this is the just the prologue and it will get better, please don't judge the story on this chapter. Also, yes, I do play chess, but I have no idea how chess teams are... So please forgive me for that part too. Just forgive me for this whole chapter in general. R &R and tell me what you guys think...? Well, until next chapter, see ya!**

 _ **Mei-chwan takes feedback very seriously, so constrictive criticism is very much appreciated! Though, as stated before, please don't give unnecessary hate, I don't tolerate that kind of thing. All other reviews are accepted with love and gratitude~! - Mickey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Mei here. I just wanted to mention that school started for the both of us, Mickey and I are probably take longer than usual to update our stories, but we will finish all stories we start, so don't worry ^u^. Also, thank so you much for the support! I really appreciate it and I'm super hyped to finally start this story :3. Enough of my pointless blabbing, let's get to the story! (I wrote that author's note at the end of summer...heh...)**

* * *

Dammit, not now! Don't do this now!

He sighed, letting his head hit the metal door that stood in front of him. Why'd it have to be now? He didn't have time for this shit.

Mathias let out a groan, slamming a feeble fist against the cerulean locker that prevented him from retrieving his books. He let his own sarcasm coat his words. "What a great way to start the first week."

The blond twisted the lock once more, praying that it would open for him. He usually never had locker issues, but after receiving his schedule, he perceived that there was no possible way for him to make a special stop by to grab extra books for classes. Luckily, Berwald was also going through the same issue. To resolve their problems, the two nerds decided to switch lockers. Unfortunately for Mathias, a new complication emerged, as the Swede forgot to mention that his locker resented being opened.

After another defeat, the blond checked his watch.

7:53.

The bell would ring in three minutes. Not nearly enough time to ask a janitor for help. What was he doing to do? He needed a savior...

"Mathias!" Speak of the devil.

Mathias perked his ears, tilted his head to the voice calling to him.

Across the hall, a familiar, perky blond, being instantly recognized by his leather jacket and band shirt, skipped over to the Dane.

Mathias's distressed scowl curled up into a friendly smile. "Hey, Tino. What's up?" he greeted.

Tino paused in his tracks, tilting his head slightly, a bewildered expression planted on his face. He looked off at nothing and raised his hand to his chin in thought for a moment before his amethyst eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah! I forgot you and Berwald switched lockers." He coughed out an embarrassed chuckle.

The Dane chuckled, rolling his sky-like eyes in a jokingly manner. "Yeah, your boyfriend failed to mention that his doesn't like to open," he teased, nudging the Fin.

Tino's face pinked. "He's not my boyfriend!" he defended. "I- I mean, that would be amazing and I'd love that… but still! He probably still doesn't even know who I am. I mean, we had biology together last year, but I was too nervous to talk to him and just sat in the back next to Eduard the whole time..." After realizing he was rambling, the shorter blond changed the subject. "I'll help you with your locker." He gently pushed Mathias out of the way.

After giving him the combination, Tino successfully unlocked the rusted door, using a method he called 'popping the latch'*.

A sigh of relief escaped Mathias's lips as he gathered his books and slammed the metal door in victory and started walking with Tino. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem." Tino smiled. "I had that problem all the time in middle school. Wasn't until this year I actually learned how to do it. Lukas taught me."

Mathias stopped in his tracks. Lukas? As in Lukas Bondevik? As in Lukas Bondevik the hottest punk at this school? "Lukas?" he thought aloud.

Tino stopped, turning around to face his taller friend. "Yeah, I got my schedule changed and now we have three classes together. His locker is also around here." He stated casually.

Mathias almost let his jaw drop to the floor. Of course Tino had three classes with the Norwegian! The Finnish boy always had the best of luck when it came to these things, except, he'd never use to his to his advantage. Tino was very good at somehow getting all the classes with either Lukas or Berwald, but most of the time he'd never say a word to the Swede, just stalk him from a distance like he had been since seventh grade.

"You know," The Dane started, nudging the shorter boy once more. "If you wanted to, you could always put in a good word for me whenever you talk to Lukas." He wiggled his eyebrows, a failed attempt at cracking a joke.

Tino gave a shrug. "He'd probably still think of you as the kid who threw up in gym." He chuckled, his smile lighting up the whole hallway as his laugh illuminated the world around him.

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Y'know, I can always tell Berry a little secret of yours..."

The Finn's eyes widened, a hint of fear creeping up within them. "No! Don't do that! I was only kidding! I swear I won't tell Lukas! Just leave me out of all your vents to Berwald!" the petite blond begged the nerd.

He gave a chuckle. "I'm kidding." He patted the shorter boy on the head. "I'd never embarrass you." He teased, grinning.

Tino opened his mouth to argue with the Dane, being instantly cut off by the morning bell. His usual smile made a U-turn into an irked frown, glaring at Mathias. To be honest, Tino was the cutest—yet scariest—person when he wore his scowls. If only Berwald could see this…

"Anyway," Mathias continued, letting the last of his chuckles escape his lips. "I gotta get to homeroom, okay?" He grinned one last time at the Finn. "Say hi to your boyfriend for me."

Suddenly, Tino's adorable scowl morphed into an intimidating one. The cheery aura instantly fled the metal head and a new, dark one fluttered around him. Mathias instantly knew he had made a mistake. He had pushed the teasing too far. Tino was usual very okay with being teased about the Swede, but there was only so much he could take. After you call Berwald his boyfriend for the fifth time, the little cinnamon roll of a metal head would usually lose his cool. That time was now.

Good job, Mathias.

Without another thought, the Dane sprinted down the hall, the Finn right on his tail, chasing him through the waves of their peers, making their way to their own homerooms. Now, the Dane had never been much of a runner, despite his wonderful P.E. experiences, but now, he played the role as the prey, knowing he can't stop unless he wanted to face the consequences of the predator creeping up on him. If only his P.E. coach could see him now…

"Get back here you little piece of shit!" Tino's ferocious battle cry rumbled pass the metal lockers and shoved by the herd of students. The Finn tore his way past the scrambling bystanders, who spared Tino no more than a quick glance—anything else would've been greeting death with open arms. Tino was a very passive teen, but if he wanted, he could be scarier then the infamous Ivan Braginsky, one of the school's biggest bullies.

Mathias didn't look back. He couldn't. It would be too risky. One trip. One stumble. One look was too dangerous. One wrong move and he would fall into the hands of the predator. His legs were numb, his heart raced as his feet pounded against the hard ground beneath him. He gasped, desperate to grab all the air around him. His throat closed, beats of sweat forming slowly on his forehead. There was no escape he needed a savior.

Slam!

Mathias fell back, hitting the ground below him. His books followed him, sliding like skaters across the smooth ground. As his body contacted the floor, he felt his face. His thick-rimmed glasses had fled from their spot on the bridge of his nose. He let out a soft gasp as a distorted figure scrambled in front of him, picking up his own books quickly.

The Dane mimicked the figure's movement, his hands searching for his glasses. As his hands skimmed the ground, he could almost feel the warm touch of the other's. As he concentrated, he could make out the figure swiftly picking up his own things, not giving Mathias any glance or acknowledgment. Mathias frowned at the action. Yes, it was he who ran into the figure, but an "Are you okay?" or "Let me help you", or even just the nicest gesture of handing him his glasses would've been enough for the Dane.

After sloppily scanning the floor, Mathias finally retrieved his glasses. He sighed as he cleaned them off with his white collared shirt, expecting them before he placed them back on their usual resting spot. Damn it... That stupid Finn almost costed me being late for homeroom... The Dane looked up, releasing a grateful sigh as he realized he had made his destination.

Once he retrieved the rest of his binders and textbooks, he quickly stood up, dusting off his shirt and pants, an attempt to gain back his refined demeanor. He ran a hand through his spiky mane, an attempt to calm it. Suddenly, he noticed the figure he ran into was still scrambling for his books. A shock of guilt fell sprung from his stomach. It was technically his fault that he knocked the person over, he should at least give the a hand.

"Hey, sorry about that, lemme help you." Mathias smiled, reaching a hand down towards the other.

Suddenly, his heart stopped. His outstretched hand started to shake at the sight. His breaths become anxious and he almost fainted when his sparkling, sapphire eyes met dull, callous indigo eyes that were too familiar for him to forget.

The Dane looked down at none other than his freshmen crush. Lukas Bondevik. The emotionless, cold-hearted Norwegian who only wore tight, ripped skinny jeans and tattered shirts. The kid who pierced his own ears and face and shaved the left side of his head, making it in the shape of a cross. The boy who had a red dragon tattoo crawling up his arm. The boy who could make Mathias lose it.

"U-uh..." Mathias's words came out shaking, his tone getting quieter with every word. "S-sorry about that... I... uh... sorry..."

The shorter blond pushed pass him into the homeroom they shared. "Drittsekk..." He mumbled, taking his seat without giving the Dane any further acknowledgment.

Mathias frowned, his cheeks flowering into a small blush as he watched the Norwegian strut away from him. He let out a sigh as he followed after him into the classroom, plopping down in his usual seat next to his friends.

"Hey Mat!" One of his friends, a perky American, leaned over his desk, greeting the Dane with a bright smile. After a moment of silence from the other, Alfred let his smile curl down into a slight frown. "Dude, what's up? Ya seem kinda down..."

The blond sighed, debating whether to speak or not. Of course, Alfred was technically the first friend he made when he had moved to the States, but besides homeroom, he never saw him and very rarely hung out with him after school. He couldn't say that he didn't trust the other, but he didn't know if he should pour his feelings on top of him. "Well, I…"

"Fuck him!" A booming voice starting to ring through their ears. "He thinks he can insult the awesome me and get away with it…" The third member of their trio stomped in the room, scowling unusually as he slammed his book onto his desk and sat in his seat, lips contorting into a pout.

"Gilbert...?" The duo questioned, each raising a brow in unison. The "awesome" Prussian didn't usually lose his cool and his pale complexion started turning a furious shade of scarlet with each impassioned second.

"Hey, Gil... what's wrong?" Mathias questioned the albino, secretly happy to distract Alfred from asking him about his own problems.

"That stupid Brit!" Gilbert whined, hitting his head on his desk. "How did he get on the student school board?! He keeps telling me what to do and I'm sick of him!"

"Stupid Brit?" Alfred brought to his hand to his chin in thought. "Oh you mean-" suddenly, the blond's bubbly smile disappeared and fell down into a pout. "Arthur, right?"

Gilbert gave a slight nod, resisting the urge to hit his head again. "He thinks he is more awesome than me and that is not okay!" He pouted more, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out like a chipmunk.

Mathias patted his friend's back, attempting to comfort him. "It's okay, Gil... What did he do?"

Gilbert groaned, gripping his hair in annoyance. "He followed me down the hall yelling at me to get to class."

The two blond blinked. Was he serious? "Uh, Gil, that's not a reason to get mad..." Mathias commented hesitantly.

"Mat's right, but I agree with Gil." Alfred added. "He is pretty annoying."

"I got it!" Gilbert shot his fist in the air, his victorious grin returning to him. "Let's get back at him!"

"Hm?" The duo perked their heads up, all ears listening.

"Let's get him back for all the stuff he's done to us!" Gilbert grinned. "We can pull a prank on him! With Alfred's strength, Mathias' brain, and my stealth, then we can accomplish anything!"

Mathias gulped. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Don't get him wrong, the Dane loved messing around and pulling pranks, but there was one problem…

"What's wrong, Køhler? Scared your parents are gonna get mad?" Gilbert taunted.

Well, yes. That was exactly the reason.

"Don't worry, Mat. We'll set it up and quickly get out. No one's gonna find out." Alfred gave the blond a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, Francis, Antonio, and I do this type of thing all the times. You just gotta know when to bail out," He commented.

The Dane gave a sigh, giving in to their wants. "Fine. I'll tell Berwald I can't make it to chess practice…"

"Awesome!" The trio grinned as they exchanged quick high fives.

"Let's get this started!"

The trio quickly got to work on their plan as soon as the bell rang. As the days went on, the three friends continued texting each other in their classes, morphing their imaginations into a full-fledged plan.

"Okay, do we have everything we need?" Mathias questioned, looking at the piles of supplies in front of them.

Gilbert gave a slight nod. "Everything should be here. I got the bucket from Tonio, the rope from Franny-Pants and I think Alfred has-"

"Yep! Got 'em!" Alfred smiled, holding up his backpack. "They're in here!"

"Awesome." Gilbert smirked, patting Alfred like a dog who just learned a trick. "Let's set this up." He looked towards the Dane. "Do you have the details?"

Mathias nodded, motioning to one of the school's libraries. "Arthur usually stays in there until 4:45, then he'll come out this door." He started. "That'll give us about, let's say fifteen minutes, to set up (that's if he's early), but no one else uses this door, so we should be fine."

"Great, we should be able to put this all up before then," Alfred thought aloud, starting to tie the bucket to the rope.

Gilbert reached for Alfred's bag, pulling out the objects, pouring them into the bucket. "Got a light?"

The American nodded, pulling a pack of matches out of his pocket. "I don't see how this part will work."

The Prussian let out an annoyed sigh. "Just light it when I tell ya to, got it?"

Mathias ignored tried to ignore their argument, starting to set up the bucket, hanging it over the door and tying the rope to the bottom of the door. "Hey, guys, stop your arguing, I think I got it up."

Gilbert looked over, observing the work that his nerdy friend had done. His eyes shifted from the bucket to the rope tied along the bottom of the door, his usual grin curling on his lips. "Awesome, this is going to be awe-"

Suddenly, through the window the trio saw a figure, making his way towards the door, his arms full of books.

"It's Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed. "What do we do?!"

"Light the match! Light the match!" Gilbert ordered, trying to keep his composure. Alfred immediately did as he was told, lighting the match and handing it to the albino. Without a second thought, Gilbert placed it gently on the floor under the bucket, keeping the flame alive as he dragged his friends behind the wall. "Shh..." He shushed them, looking past the wall to see their masterpiece.

The door pushed open gently, and the figure walking out while balancing his textbooks. He took a step, losing his footing over the rope. The bucket overhead tipped over, releasing small firecrackers onto the burning match. The victim gave a small shriek, the crackers popping all around him, coal-black smoke emerging from them. He coughed, trying to retrieve his items before trying to stand up. Suddenly, one of the crackers popped into an explosion. The figure shrieked again as his pant leg had started burning, a small ember forming on him. His eyes widened, trying to calmly shake off the flame. Unfortunately, to his dismay, the flame had quickly shifted to the walls and lockers. The scarlet flame had started to grow with every bite of the wall it took.

The trio's eyes widened. "This wasn't the plan..." Alfred thought aloud, watching the burning embers in shock.

"Run!" Gilbert yelled, taking off in a sprint, Alfred following shortly.

Mathias watched in horror as the fire started taking more of the wall. He had to take action, and fast. Without thinking, he let his legs take him to the west wall, where a fire extinguisher laid. He took a deep breath before punching the glass, grabbing the saving item with his crimson red hand. He rushed back to the victim, spraying it everywhere he saw the colour red.

Finally, the storm had stopped. All around him, the walls were coal-coated, the awful scent of burnt wood flourishing up his nose. Just one tap and he was positive the wall would cave in on itself. His ears were struck with the loud siren of the fire alarm, procrastinating on its job when it should have started ringing a minute ago. He sighed, realizing he had been ditched by his partners in crime and was left to explain all of this to the principle and Arthur.

He shifted his eyes towards the victim when he realized.

That wasn't Arthur.

* * *

 **'Ello guys. First off, I would like to thank Vermillion Jay for helping me with this chapter, she is a great help and I suggest that you all go and check out her stories as well because she's a great writer. Welp, here it is. After heaven knows how long I actually finished this chapter. I would like to apologize for the delay (especially since I typed most of this in one day...heh...). Anyway, I would also like to apologize if the prank didn't make any sense (curse physics class for not teaching me anything) and if it was bad. That was literally the only thing in this whole story that I did not come up with... Yeah, ironic. Also, I bet ya guys can't guess who the victim was. Come on, try and guess, you'll never get it cx. Also, my partner, Mickey, has been very very busy with school and she didn't have time to write an author's note, but she sends her regards. Okay, that's about all I have to say, please R &R and I'll see ya guys next chapter! Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this is late. Life, y'know.. Keeps you busy. Anyway, I'll keep this short so you can get to the chapter. I'd like to thank Vermillion Jay for all her help and you should all check out her stories as well. Thanks for the support and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Mathias felt a wave of his own ignorance wash over his brittle skin. He was confined in the cement of his own trepidation and fault as he gazed upon the seemingly unruffled teen in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise as he attempted to take in this whole scenario without freaking out. Speaking of freaking out, the sight of the victim, doing no more than wheezing, bewildered him to insanity. Not a bone in his body flinched. Not a hair on his arm flared hysterically. Not a single shriek escaped his lips. The familiar teen kept his infamous poker face, eyes tightly shut and his emotions locked up inside.

Mathias' heart sunk to his stomach. Why couldn't it have been Arthur? Why couldn't the Brit be the one to slip through the door and fall ignorant to their caper? It would've been easier for the nerd, that's for sure. The overall consequences would have been the same, though the Dane's inner dilemma wouldn't have hit him as hard.

The shorter teen, persecuted by the trio, was slapped against the wall, puffing out breaths as he recollected himself. His inhospitable eyes shot opened and glared at Mathias. He bared his teeth as he clenched his maimed leg, hobbling on the other, unharmed one. As their eyes met, Mathias would've given so much to take back his actions.

"I-I...I..." Mathias forced the choked words out of his throat. "I-I'm so, so, so sorry Lukas... I-I swear this was all a huge misunder-"

"Shut. Up." Lukas intervened, his teeth stabbing into his bottom lip. He chewed on his chapped lips, covering a snap with a soft growl of agitation. He gently pushed himself from the wall, plopping down to his knees and scrambling to collect his textbooks and attempt to flee the scene. The black jeans that had previously hugged his leg was now burnt to a crisp, revealing red stains splattered on his pale, canvas leg. He hissed in agony as his wound collided with the ground, clenching his teeth and slapping his books into his arms.

Mathias gulped, hesitantly shuffling to the punk. All the courage he had built up crashed down as he knelt in front of Lukas, skittishly helping the other pick up his books and scattered notes. "L-Lukas, I-"

The Norwegian snatched the books from the Dane, growling. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" He hobbled to his feet, starting to limp away from the nerd.

Mathias' heart sank to his stomach. He strove to find the audacity to stop his crush once more, but his hopes fell when suddenly-

"Køhler! Bondevik! Principal's office! Now!"

Oh great...

* * *

The Dane shuffled in his seat, fiddling with his thumbs. The ticking on the clock haunted his ears as he peeled some dead skin away from his fingers. The suspense was killing him. After the two teens were caught in the scene of the crime, the vice principal dropped in and sent both to the principal's office, taking no alibis. The duo were currently awaiting the arrival of their principal and punishment.

As if his life depended on it, Lukas was once again resting quietly in his spot, gently pressing a damp rag against his burned leg. He made no eye contact with the area that surrounded him, letting his cold eyes be glued to his pain caused by the stupidity of his peer. He ignored all of Mathias' apologies and pleads for forgiveness, refusing to even growl at the Dane.

After what felt like years of anticipation, the school's administrator entered the scene. The room's demeanor swiftly switched from anxious to petrifying in a matter of seconds. Mathias shifted his glance back to his fingers, letting the guilty urge to hide his eyes slither over his clammy skin. The teen had never once gotten even the slightest glance of disapproval by a mentor. The shards of disappointment sent by dissatisfied eyes punctured the boy in ways impossible to explain.

"I would hope the two of you aren't so ignorant as to not know why you have been escorted here," the headmaster began, taking a seat in front of the teens. "I expect that you boys are very aware of what you did wrong. I think it's needless to say that what you two did was beyond incongruous and strictly against school rules. I expected much better behavior from my students. Especially you, Mathias."

Mathias bit his bottom lip, unable to face the disappointment that encircled him. The pain almost brought the blond to tears as the words brushed through his ears. He mouthed an apology, incapable of using his words.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" He demanded, drilling stares into the students. "Have you two seen what you've done to the east hall? Do you know how much it'll take to repair the wall and lockers you selfishly destroyed? Were there any other students part of your scheme?"

The questions bombarded the Dane like an ambush, preventing his train of thought and his ability to speak unchallengingly. Should he mention Gilbert and Alfred and force them to share the blame? Should he take it all upon himself and face punishment himself? Should he lie and try to frame another student for this and accuse himself of being at the wrong place at the wrong time? No matter his decision, he had to get Lukas out of this mess he created. "Sir...?" Mathias spoke in only a shaky whisper.

The principal looked at the other, awaiting his next line.

"Lukas... Lukas wasn't part of this..." His words were unsteady and low. "It's all my fault..."

The principal's gazed went to the Norwegian. "What do you have to say, Mr. Bondevik?"

Lukas didn't look up from his rag. He continued to gently press the cold relief against his crisp leg, blocking out the noises from the outside.

After countless times of trying to receive the punk's attention, the headmaster carried on. "If you two have nothing more to say, I have no choice than to punish both of you for the mistake at hand." He began to grab two slips of paper and wrote a couple of lines. "You boys will be suspended for five days-"

"Five days?!" Mathias regained his voice, perking his head up and letting his eyes widened from the news.

"You heard me right, Mathias. Five school days."

"Please sir.." The nerd attempted to keep his tone rational. "I've never gotten sent to the principal's office before, never been suspended or even scolded by a teacher for anything worse than making a few harmless jokes in class or being a little more obnoxious then expected of me." Mathias continued. "I've been a straight A student since day one and I'm at the top of our class! I understand that misconduct cannot go unpunished, but I swear that this was an accident! Please sir!" The teen began to beg. "I'll do anything! I can stay after school and help the janitors or help out in the library. I can pick up trash around schools or tutor failing students. I can help with concession stands at sport events or do just about anything! But please, you can't suspend me, you don't underst-"

"I understand fully, Mathias." The administrator cut him off. "You violated school rules and you and Mr. Bondevik must be punished." He paused, letting a sigh escape his lips. "I may be able to make a slight revision to your punishment." He grabbed two more slips of paper, recorded a new punishment. "Instead of five, you boys will be suspended for three days-"

"But sir!" Mathias whined. "Is there any way I can get out of suspension?"

"Keep interrupting and you'll be suspended for a month," he threatened. "Alongside your suspension, you boys will be required to do volunteer work in and out of school for the rest of the school year and must help with all fundraisers and any big event the school comes up with. No exceptions."

Mathias caught his mouth from dropping. He could easily do all his volunteer work, making an excuse for his parents that they were merely hours to put on a college application, but the suspension chilled him to the bone. He had to find a way out of it.

"I will be contacting both of your parents to inform them of your suspension once I finish my last project that was interrupted by your mess. The two of you will need to show me your volunteer hours monthly for the rest of the year if you want credit. And once last thing: Your volunteer hours must be worked on together. From now on you two will be a duo and will not be allowed to volunteer independently. Consider it a way to help Mr. Bondevik break out of his shell." The principal almost grinned. "You two are dismissed."

Mathias froze for a moment. A year of volunteer work with Lukas. Lukas! Despite the suspension, he felt rather elated at the punishment at hand. He almost felt his lips curl into a smile. After brushing off the grin, he gathered his gear, departing from the office, the Norwegian wobbling behind him.

The Dane aimed to avoid looking at the other blond limping beside him. Instead, he strove to cogitate a way to avoid having to elucidate the situation to his parents. He already knew that lying would be hard, since even if he was able to prevent the call from arriving at his house, his parents would surely notice his lack of homework. And where would he go during the day? His father had a job across town, so that was an advantage, but unfortunately to him, his mother had no job and spent her day at the house.

Mathias ran a hand through his gel-filled hair, sighing deeply. "How am I going to get out of this...?" He muttered to himself, making his way to his car.

"Keep your parents from getting the call."

Mathias blinked in surprise, turning his head to Lukas, shock hitting him like a bullet.

The shorter blond continued. "Get home before them. Answer the phone."

"But how can I hide the actual suspension? I can't go to school and my mom is home all day! I have no where to go!" Mathias interrupted.

Lukas bit his lip, holding his tongue before continuing. "You have a car. Tell her you're going to school but go somewhere she won't see you. Print off some worksheets and if they ask, tell them that's your homework. Or try to get a friend to bring you some work. Don't be stupid and fake illness. The school won't call and your mother will get suspicious." His tone was coated with exasperation as he began to wobble away.

Mathias felt his heart lift. Lukas had actually spoken to him, gave him advice even. For the first time ever, his crush had willingly talked to him. Lukas' words were draped with the coldness they always were. No more, no less, which indeed surprised the Dane, considering the earlier events. "Wait!" he called to the impaired punk hobbling away.

Lukas turned, his indigo eyes looking right back at Mathias' sapphire ones. Mathias cleared his throat nervously, hoping not to slip up around the other. "Would you like a ride home?" He offered, nonchalantly leaning against his car, a failed attempted to look fly for the punk.

In response, Lukas turned away, not even a shake of the head to answer the nerd. He withdrew from Mathias' sight, stumbling to his own abode.

Mathias frowned slightly, getting into his car and started to return home.

* * *

Mathias sprinted inside his house, not bothering to bring his books with him. He threw the door open, letting it slam after him as he infiltrated the substantial marble house. His head twisted as his feet carried him across the bottom floor of his house, searching desperately. He paused for another moment, the echo of his pounding footsteps were the only sound enclosing the house.

He furrowed his brow. "Mom?!" He called out, pacing himself a little as he strutted to additional rooms. "Mom!"

Suddenly, a new sound pulled him away from his search. Across the room one of the phones gave off its proud sound of its people, summoning Mathias to it. He followed the ring, hesitating as his hand brushed the phone. He gulped, bringing the phone to his ear. "Hej?" He answered in his native tongue. His father always answered in Danish and assumed that, if the call came from the school, he'd fool them into believing that he was the father.

Mathias listened as the almost automatic message came through. He couldn't help but smile when his assumption was correct and it was indeed the school, informing the Køhler's about their son's suspension. He set the phone down, triumph running through his veins as he won his victory. As this problem was solved, the Dane thought of another one.

Where was his mother?

As if on cue, the front door was thrown open once more. A tall woman, possessing Mathias' eyes and face, the only difference being a lighter shade of blonde on top of her head, swept into the room. Her face was twisted in a concerned and cross scowl. Her eyes met Mathias, her feet carrying her to him in a matter of seconds. "Mathias Køhler! Where were you?!" She demanded, hugging the boy.

Mathias let out a sigh, gently prying her off of him. "Calm down, Mom. I was just staying after school for chess prac- Ouch!"

His mother had popped him on the head, grimacing at her son. "Don't try that with me! You're always home from chess at 4:07, It's 5:28! That's an hour and twenty-one minutes! What were you doing?! Why didn't you call?!"

Mathias bite his lip, preventing a rude comment to escape. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, forming an excuse in his head. "I was.. uh.. Getting information. On volunteer work. For college..." He wasn't lying, after all.

His mother paused for a second, buying the stretched truth. "Oh, I see... Well, don't do it again. I was searching the whole neighborhood for you."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry mom..." He hesitated. "Uh, I gotta finish some homework for school and all..." He nervously made his way to the staircase, hoping to avoid more conversation.

"Of course!" Her demeanor shifted to a cheery one at the mention of homework. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, come down when you're ready."

His feet delayed himself for a moment. "Will dad be home for dinner?"

A scowl grew on his mother's previously merry face. "He won't be dining with us. He's 'at work'."

The teen almost frowned. "Oh, okay... I'll be down when I'm done..." He made his room through his labyrinth of a house, plopping on his bed as soon as he entered his room.

He pulled out his phone, letting his fingers light up the screen and bring him to his contact list, tapping a specific one, letting the phone ring after.

After a moment of waiting, the line crackled and a gleeful voice broke through the phone. "Hei?" The voice on the other side was accompanied by loud vibrations and screech-like singing in the background.

"Hey Tino, it's Mat... I need some help..." Mathias twiddled his fingers.

"Sure, whatcha need?" The Finn replied, his cheery tone wiping all worry from Mathias' bones.

Mathias elaborated on the situation, mentioning the prank and all the punishments bestowed on him.

Tino listened patiently, letting his friend rant on about his complication. "I think I understand... I'll help in any way I can! Just say the word!"

Mathias couldn't help but grin at his friend's kindness. "Well, do you think you could try to sneak me my homework after school? And do you know any good places to stay?"

There was a slight pause. "I can bring you your homework and all, maybe even tell Berwald you can't go to chess because you're sick or something-" Tino gasped. "That's it! I can talk to Berwald now! I have an excuse! This is great Mathias! Thank you so much! You need to get suspended more often!"

"Heh, you're welcome?" He responded muddily. "Anyway, any place you could tell me that I could hang around?"

"Hmm.." The line crackled. "There's always the old park by the shopping outlet? It's also fairly close to the school..." Tino suggested, shrugging.

"I guess that can work." Mathias agreed. "Thanks again Tino."

"It's no problem!" Tino grinned into the phone. "It's an excuse to talk to Berry, so I'm more than happy to help."

The nerd thanked the metalhead once more before hanging up the phone and laying down, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes.

Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

 **After months of typing I finally got this done. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Anyway, thank you all so much for your support and your R &R's mean a lot to me. Also, sorry if some of this didn't make much (or any) sense. I promise I'll get better at that, heh. Thank you once again and I'll see you all next chapter! :3**


End file.
